ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Titanium
Titanium '(チタニアム ) is the Stand of Lloyd Garmadon. Titanium was manifested in Lloyd Garmadon when he and the other Ninja were on an expedition to an ancient ruin, when Lloyd was scraped with the shard of a Stand Arrow. He first appears in Season 13: Battle Tendency. Appearance Titanium is a humanoid Stand that is well built and about 2 feet taller than Lloyd. In color art, he is mostly silver with green and white highlights. It has hair styled in the same shape as Zane, and his face is made to resemble an android. His muscular body appears to only have a white wrap and belt around it, and has several screws and joints, giving it the appearance of an android. He was typically designed after Lloyd's fallen friend Zane. Personality Lloyd has described Titanium as very violent. It is silent, except when it throws punches, during which it cries ''"ORAORAORA" loudly and repeatedly. Titanium is named after the song Titanium by Sia, as well as after Zane being the Titanium Ninja himself. Abilities Titanium is a close-range Stand, with a basic reach of only 3 meters from Lloyd's body, but with incredible strength, speed, and precision. It is one of the more powerful Stands featured in the series. Its overwhelming physical prowess in every basic characteristic, save for range. * '''Super Strength: Titanium possesses immense strength, allowing him to carry immense weight. * Moisture Manipulation: '''Titanium is able to conjure or gather all of the moisture in the air to one spot or to disperse it in any direction he sees fit. * '''Matter Phase Manipulation: '''With this collected moisture, Titanium is able to either freeze it so much that it forms a solid object of his choice, or heat it up to a degree that turns the liquid into water vapor. ** '''Flying Icicle Smackdown: By freezing a certain amount of liquid and transforming into small pikes, Titanium is able to send a barrage of pikes at a person or thing. ** 'Frost Combustion: '''Titanium is able to disperse the moisture, possibly into someone or something, and then freeze it, causing the ice to rapidly expand, causing what appears to be an explosion. * '''Spinjitzu: '''Due to his User, Lloyd, possessing the ability to perform Spinjitzu, so can Titanium. His tornado is silver with green sparkles. Notes * This was the first Stand created for ''Battle Tendency. * Stands made their initial appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and was adapted to fit fanfiction by G Frost. * The idea for Titanium came from an Instagram post showing Lloyd as the Titanium Ninja. * The concept for Titanium's design is that the deceased spirit of Zane lives on through Lloyd's Stand, which was awoken after his sacrifice. ** This was made possible in the first place due to the theory that Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum bares a small resemblance to Jonathan Joestar. Gallery Titanium rough.png| Rough design for Titanium (no color) Category:Stands Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters